Secret Escapades
by MetallicBlueFrog
Summary: *CHANBAEK* It's the end of the first day of filming for the second season of EXO's Ladder and Chanyeol still can't get over how many times he lost throughout the day. He's so irritated that he can't even sleep, so he finds someone to take his frustration out on...again.


Secret Escapades

(ChanBaek fanfic)

A/N: Soooooo...I finally finished the first season of EXO's Ladder and have been watching the second season and finally got past episode 17, which is officially the end of the group's first day on their trip (and the beginning of their second day) and my ChanBaek heart conversed with my brain and my brain, as dirty as it is, immediately came up with this hot mess. I really hope someone likes this lol. And please _**COMMENT**_! :D

Chanyeol was laying in bed staring up at the ceiling through the darkness of the room and huffed. No matter how many times he thought about it or the fact that the tables eventually turned in his favor, he still couldn't get over the fact that he'd lost so many times throughout the day. Park Chanyeol, in all his competitive glory, just can't lose and if he does, he goes until he wins. But with the filming and the ladder game, he wasn't able to keep going until he won. The word 'restriction' isn't normally in his vocabulary, but he doesn't have a choice if he's filming for something specific. And he hates that.

Just like his sunbaes TVXQ's Yunho, Super Junior's Siwon, and SHINee's Minho, Chanyeol has a very competitive personality and will do everything he can to win anything every time. His members all know this well and have managed to put up with it for the last six or so years, but they still scold him when he loses control. It took everything in him not to show on camera how pissed he was getting at losing so often. He knew he let it show at times and did his best to cover it up. To be honest, the good luck he and his team received towards the end made him feel a bit better, but somehow, it just wasn't enough.

The more Chanyeol thought about it, the more irate he became. He needed a way to vent his anger and he had an idea, but was it a good one? Sure, he'd done it several times before and never heard any complaints, but he always felt guilty afterwards. Maybe it wasn't a good idea, after all. It's not like he ever got consent and that's probably why he always felt so guilty, so…

But then why was it still so tempting?

Chanyeol groaned, sounding almost like he was growling, and grabbed his head in frustration, pulling at his hair while thrashing around in a fit. He stopped abruptly when he remembered that there were five other members sleeping downstairs and some of them are very light sleepers. With a gulp, he closed his eyes and tried to relax his body as he focused on controlling his breathing until it evened out.

Only...there was just one problem with that. A twitching between Chanyeol's legs disturbed him and his breathing hastened in excitement. Great, just what he needed. It's enough that he was thinking about it, but just when he pushed the thought from his mind and was on the _appropriate_ track to simply going to sleep, _it_ just had to wake up. Perfect, absolutely perfect. Whatever. If it was going to help him for the night, then for _fuck's sake_, he was going to march over to the room across from his and do something about his situation.

So with his mind made up, Chanyeol whipped the covers off his lengthy body and practically flew to his feet in one swift movement. He rummaged through his luggage and grabbed a square-shaped packet before heading downstairs as quietly as possible and took large strides to the other dorm building. He climbed the stairs two steps at a time with ease and reached the bedroom door with a cool sliding motion. Being horny made him so much smoother than he was in real life.

Without bothering to knock, Chanyeol slowly turned the doorknob and entered the member's room, which was faintly illuminated by a light with a blue tint to it. Immediately, Chanyeol knew that his band mate was playing a game on his phone. Good, this meant that he didn't have to sneak around so much. So with his confidence sky-rocketing because of his hormones, Chanyeol glided over to the bed wearing a serious expression on his face to let his unsuspecting victim know that he meant business.

Byun Baekhyun looked up from his phone and peered through the dark just in time to see Chanyeol approach him and lean in. He only had time to open his mouth before his best friend's own mouth was on his, pushing his tongue into Baekhyun's mouth with fervor. Needless to say, the slightly older male was surprised at the sudden attack, but he sort of saw it coming and had prepared for Chanyeol's visit before getting settled in his bed.

Chanyeol broke the make-out session and trailed sloppy, heated kisses down Baekhyun's chin to his neck and to his collarbones. Baekhyun took this chance to speak. "So I guess you're still mad?" he breathed out as Chanyeol nibbled on the left side of his collarbone.

"Damn straight," Chanyeol mumbled through a mouthful of Baekhyun's soft, white skin. He trailed more kisses up to Baekhyun's left ear and took to nibbling on the lobe, breathing heavy into the abused ear and sending shivers running up and down the shorter male's body.

"How did you know I was still awake?" A squeak escaped from between Baekhyun's swollen lips and he melted into Chanyeol's ministrations.

"I didn't. I was just gonna wake you up if you were sleeping," Chanyeol replied truthfully, running his hands over Baekhyun's arms, back, and sides.

"That's so thoughtful of you," the smaller male retorted sarcastically. His phone lay forgotten on the edge of the bed. He felt brave and asked, "Dare I ask _how_ you would have woken me up?"

Chanyeol smirked and stopped momentarily to look at the other male. "You really want to know?"

"Who knows? It might get me harder for you." Baekhyun made a smirk of his own and stared Chanyeol down, silently challenging him.

"Well…" the slightly younger male began, trailing off to kiss Baekhyun's jaw while he took to unbuttoning the latter's pajama top. "First, I would've gotten on top of you." He did just that and continued. "Then, I would've started kissing all over your face while taking your clothes off." He did that, too. "Next, I would've taken my shirt off-" he grunted as he did so "-and grabbed the back of your head, twining your hair between my fingers and using the tight hold to pull your head back and suck on your neck." He made a point of taking his time with that motion, relishing in the joyous moans that filled the dark room. He paused and licked the spot he had been sucking, finishing up his monologue. "And finally, I would kiss you. Hard." And as if to prove it, he did kiss Baekhyun - hard.

"Mmmm, when did you get so good at dirty talk, Chan?" the cute, puppy-like male wondered through a moan in between kisses.

"Would that not have woken you up?" Chanyeol kissed up and down Baekhyun's shoulders and upper arms, digging his fingernails into the latter's back.

"Ah!" the one in question exclaimed at the slight pain, but it felt good more than it hurt. Chanyeol pressed hips into Baekhyun's and the latter mewled. "Ahhhh, maybe…"

"Mmm, you're so cute when you're like this, Baek," Chanyeol murmured, finishing what he was doing to smirk at Baekhyun.

Baekhyun felt the blush and stared back at the bigger male with wide eyes, mouth agape. "Y-Yah!" was all he could manage to say in protest. What could he really say?

Chanyeol chuckled at him and rested his forehead on the other's shoulder, breathing in his scent and becoming intoxicated with Baekhyun's essence. "I'm going to go further," he declared seriously in a husky, deep voice that Baekhyun was sure he'd never heard before. It kind of sounded dangerous, but so sexy and Baekhyun shivered ever-so-slightly. "Are you okay with that, Baek?"

The fact that Chanyeol was even asking for permission this time threw Baekhyun off and he almost didn't know how to answer. They've done this plenty of times before: Chanyeol would lose in some sort of game that he has complete confidence in winning and go to Baekhyun to release his frustrations. He couldn't really remember how or when this whole thing started, but he did know that he never once rejected his best friend's advancements. And that's probably the reason the latter continued going to him for release instead of the other members.

Baekhyun breathed a few times before answering. "More than okay. Do it, Chan." He felt himself blush again, but he ignored it.

A mischievous smile appeared on Chanyeol's face and his eyes twinkled. "With pleasure." The double meaning behind Chanyeol's response excited Baekhyun even more and his hips jerked on their own. It caused Chanyeol to moan momentarily and his smile turned into another smirk. "I see someone can't wait for this," he chuckled.

"Shut up," Baekhyun breathed, pulling Chanyeol into a passionate kiss. He tried forcing his tongue into Chanyeol's mouth, but the latter proved to be stronger than him in many ways and easily won dominance in a split second. Baekhyun decided to settle with running his hands up and down Chanyeol's muscular torso.

"You're bold tonight, Baek," Chanyeol mused, breaking the kiss and putting his hands on Baekhyun's chest. He slid the ring finger of each hand over a nipple, making the owner's breath hitch in his throat.

"I could say the same for you, Chan." Baekhyun's hands found themselves in Chanyeol's hair, grasping clumps and pulling his head down for a kiss.

Chanyeol cut the kiss short, catching Baekhyun's bottom lip in between his teeth and gently tugging before letting it go. "Then let's see how bold we can be tonight." With that, Chanyeol leaned down and flicked his tongue over an erect nipple before lightly taking it between his teeth and gently pulling, much like he'd done with Baekhyun's lip.

Baekhyun let out the most amazingly breathy moan Chanyeol had ever heard and his hips jerked on their own again. "Damn it, Chan!"

A chuckle escaped between Chanyeol's teeth and the nipple he was holding onto with them. He let go to tease his best friend. "Someone's sensitive."

"Mm, just keep going!" the smaller male begged, arching his back as if trying to get his chest closer to Chanyeol's mouth.

"So needy~ What am I gonna do with you?" Chanyeol was loving this side of Baekhyun. It was bringing out a side of himself he didn't quite know existed.

"Anything you want - just _please_ don't stop!" Baekhyun wrapped his legs around Chanyeol's waist and pulled him down with force. If anything, he was strongest in his legs because of all those years he spent learning hapkido.

"Your wish is my command." With that, Chanyeol moved his body down along Baekhyun's naked body, took the latter's cock in his hand, and popped it in his mouth like it was a popsicle.

A loud groan erupted from deep within Baekhyun and he arched his back, unknowingly pushing himself further into Chanyeol's mouth. The man in question took it with ease, but still put his hands on Baekhyun's hips to steady him and began bobbing his head, sucking every time his head went up and letting his tongue slide against the shaft. He paused every few bobs to swirl his tongue around the head and suck at it while using a hand to keep the shaft stimulated. He took his other hand and cupped the balls, gently massaging them as he made out with the dick.

"How," Baekhyun breathed before moaning and arching again.

"Use your words, Baek," Chanyeol murmured against the head of said male's genital before continuing.

"Hng! Ah! How...are you...ah...so good at...ng...this?" Baekhyun could feel the pressure building up and his balls tightened. "Oh...oh god…!"

Chanyeol stopped right then and put a hand on Baekhyun's lower abdomen near his cock to push him back and settle him down a bit. "Ah, ah, ah~ Not yet, Baek. I'm not done with you."

"Fuck, Chan! I was so close!" the smaller male complained, throwing his head back against the pillows.

The bigger male smirked and chuckled a bit. "Like I said, I'm not done with you." He slid a fingernail up the throbbing cock, long and slow, just to elicit a reaction out of his prey. And he sure as hell got a reaction.

Pleased that he got what he wanted, Chanyeol lifted himself so that he was on his knees and towering over Baekhyun's exposed body. He hooked his thumbs on the inside of his pajama pants and underwear - his eyes locked with Baekhyun's as he pushed the articles of clothing down in a slow, deliberate manner. He loved the anxious eyes glancing between his own watchful eyes and the clothes making their way off his hips and down his long, muscular legs. Somehow, the appearance of his cock always made Baekhyun more excited, like it was some grand reveal that could make the front page of a newspaper. And that made Chanyeol even more excited.

"It's your turn, Baek," Chanyeol stated as he kicked his clothes to the floor before crawling up Baekhyun's body and straddling his chest, his erect dick looking Baekhyun dead in the face. "Show it what you can do with that pretty mouth of yours."

Baekhyun blushed and looked at the size of the genital in front of his eyes and felt himself moan as if he was staring at a plate of savory beef ribs. He took to the cock much like Chanyeol had done with his, but he put his own twist on it, knowing Chanyeol could handle it better than he himself could. He very lightly scraped his bottom teeth along the underside of the cock every time he bobbed back up to the head. Then, before using his other hand on the balls, he stroked the shaft with one hand and sucked on the pinky finger of his other hand - mostly for Chanyeol's visual benefit, but also to get it nice and wet. When he was satisfied, he stuck it at the entrance of Chanyeol's asshole and pushed in just a bit.

"Fuck, Baekhyun-ah!" the taller male exclaimed as he thrust into said male's mouth. It's not that he wasn't expecting it, but it's still somehow always a shocking feeling.

An airy giggle tickled the cock inside Baekhyun's mouth and it throbbed against his lips, making him groan. In response, Chanyeol groaned as well and took a fistful of Baekhyun's hair in his free hand while the other hand was pushing against the wall to hold himself up. Baekhyun happily pushed his pinky finger a bit further into Chanyeol's asshole and pulsed it against the fleshy walls. Chanyeol began convulsing in pleasure and pulled out of Baekhyun's mouth as well as pushed Baekhyun's hands away, and backed away.

"Not yet," he muttered, more to himself than to Baekhyun. He closed his eyes to calm down, but when he opened them, dark orbs penetrated Baekhyun's soul and said male felt his stomach twist both anxiously and excitedly.

It was time.

Chanyeol flipped Baekhyun over onto his stomach in one swift motion that the latter almost didn't know what happened. "Are you ready, Baek?"

"I already answered that earlier," the older male replied in a low, seductive tone. He shifted until his ass was elevated at the right level, knowing exactly where it needed to be. He looked back with a pretty smile and simply said, "Fuck me, Chan."

A lusty smirk stretched Chanyeol's mouth wide and he raised a hand. "Good boy," he growled before smacking the ass that was pointed up towards him. The moan he got in return was music to his ears, so he spanked Baekhyun a few more times while having said male suck on his forefinger and middle finger. When he felt that his fingers were wet enough, he removed them from Baekhyun's mouth and checked the handiwork. "I always knew those lips would be good at sucking from the way you slurp your noodles."

"Well, then I guess years of practice have finally paid off then, huh?"

The two friends laughed at the hidden innuendo and Chanyeol ended it by thrusting his two wet fingers inside the awaiting asshole. Baekhyun immediately mewled upon penetration and arched back, also trying to push himself further onto the fingers. Chanyeol slowly fucked the hole with his fingers, pausing here and there to flex his fingers as wide as possible to stretch the hole. In turn, Baekhyun rocked his hips back and forth to help speed up the process. After a couple minutes of that, Chanyeol moved his hand a bit faster and aimed deeper, curling his fingers every few thrusts.

"God damn, Chan, it's so good! Keep going!" the pleasured male breathed out, throwing his head back.

"I have something better in mind." Chanyeol ceased his movements and pulled his fingers out, causing Baekhyun to groan in protest. "You seem reamed out enough. Let's take this to the next level, shall we?" He went to the vanity and grabbed a bottle of lotion before bending down to dig the condom he grabbed out of his pajama pants pocket. He got back on the bed in his previous position and laid the lotion bottle down to rip open the condom packet. He put the condom on and got the lotion, immediately lathering it on his protected genital and then spreading it around Baekhyun's gaping asshole that twitched at the sudden moist, cool texture. "Relax, Baek. I'm going in," he warned in a soft voice before pressing the head of his cock at the entrance of the hole.

Baekhyun's breath hitched when he felt the size difference and the stroking motion the shaft was making along his crack. He breathed out, "Oh my god, please do!" He cutely wiggled his ass in emphasis.

"For _fuck's sake_, Baek, you have no idea what you do to me!" And that was all Chanyeol could say before he plunged right into the ready hole.

Both males moaned together in perfect harmony and Chanyeol gave Baekhyun time to adjust to his size and then steadily rocked his hips back and forth. The moans Baekhyun was making made Chanyeol's head foggy with lust and his eyes darkened more. He began pounding Baekhyun harder and faster, loving the abundance of sexy noises Baekhyun couldn't stop making. Chanyeol bent over Baekhyun's back and kissed the spot between his shoulder blades.

"You're amazing, my angel," Chanyeol whispered into Baekhyun's ear before licking the lobe and lazily sucking on it.

Needless to say, Baekhyun blushed tenfold and panted, "Only for you, Chan."

Chanyeol was becoming a bit sporadic in his movements and they both knew what was coming next. The male in question reached a hand under Baekhyun and began stroking the lonely cock that had been bouncing with every thrust Chanyeol made. Baekhyun's guttural moans were everything to Chanyeol in that moment and with one final tug of the former's dick and one final thrust into said male's ass, they both came together, long and hard, making beautiful music out of their matching groans.

Shaking, Chanyeol pulled out of Baekhyun and collapsed next to him on the bed, both of them trying to catch their breath. Baekhyun was still in his position, so Chanyeol mustered whatever strength he had left in him and slapped the ass that was sticking up in the air, causing the owner to shoot out a bit more cum and moan as he did so. They both laughed together, shocked that there was even still some cum left for Baekhyun to release, and then Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun on top of himself to give him a sweet kiss. It was so different from the horny kisses that Baekhyun was used to getting from him that he couldn't even recognize the person underneath him as Chanyeol, his best friend.

"What...What was that...for…?" he questioned curiously, not able to help the stuttering way it came out. He looked at Chanyeol with confused, wide eyes.

Chanyeol's smile was the same one Baekhyun had been used to for years, ever since they became friends back in their trainee days. But it was different somehow; softer, kinder, special. It was like Baekhyun was the most important thing in the world to him right at that moment. And it really made his heart flutter, as girly as that sounded to even himself.

"A thank you," was all Chanyeol replied to the question.

"For what? Fucking so well?" It was meant as a light joke, but the atmosphere Chanyeol was creating at that moment weakened the joke and it dissipated as if Baekhyun never said a word.

"For being here for me when I need someone to vent to; for understanding how I am and the impulsive things I do; for being my best friend."

The sincere, meaningful way Chanyeol said that caught Baekhyun by the tongue and he wasn't really sure how to appropriately respond. So he said the first thing that came to mind: "A simple thank you would've sufficed." He felt the blush creep up on his cheeks and he looked away, feeling so shy all of a sudden.

Instead of getting upset and storming out, Chanyeol cracked up and howled, "That's true Baekhyun fashion for you!"

Baekhyun felt the contagious laughter grasp onto him. They both laid there laughing for another minute or two and fell quiet, staring into each other's eyes, knowing how the other feels, but not daring to say it out loud. It was a back-and-forth they had; they knew they were in love with each other, but they never confessed and barely even admitted it to themselves. So they kept up their charade and settled for being sex buddies in secret, pretending to "just need a release" every once in a while. But in fact, it was the only way they could have that fantasy of being together.

"I should go," Chanyeol suddenly muttered, obviously not wanting to go anywhere.

"What? Why?"

Chanyeol chuckled and ruffled Baekhyun's hair fondly. "You don't have to panic. But just think: How would everyone react if they found us like this? We need to be careful, remember?" He slid out from underneath the smaller male and got up from the bed.

Baekhyun pouted. "I guess. Where are you gonna eat breakfast in the morning?"

"Downstairs with everyone else." Chanyeol went to the toilet, took off his condom, and threw it in the trash before peeing. "Have breakfast with Sehunnie tomorrow," he told Baekhyun as he flushed the toilet and prepared for a quick shower to wash up. "Are you joining me right now?" he called to the male who was still pouting.

"Yeah, but I'm gonna take a real shower in the morning," Baekhyun informed as he got up from the bed. He looked at the sheets as he walked around to the bathroom. "Yah, Chan-ah! What am I supposed to do about these sheets? They're dirty now!"

Chanyeol poked his head out of the bathroom and looked at the bed. "Ummm...burn them?"

"Yah! You punk!" the smaller male scolded.

"Just wash them in the tub before you go to sleep. That all came from you, anyway." The mischievous smirk Chanyeol is known for appeared and he jumped into the shower to hide.

Baekhyun shook his head and peed before following Chanyeol into the shower. They cleaned up, flirted, made out, and finally got out to go their separate ways. Chanyeol threw his clothes back on while Baekhyun put on a robe and Chanyeol gave Baekhyun a quick kiss on the cheek before stepping out, calling out a "Good night" before practically tripping down the stairs unlike the smooth way he climbed said stairs on the way to Baekhyun's room earlier. Baekhyun barely had enough time to call out a "Good night" of his own before Chanyeol had left the dorm building in a flash. He giggled at his best friend and went to his bed to remove the sheets and clean them the best he could. He remade the bed, found and threw away the condom wrapper, and got snuggled in for the night. It wasn't long before he had blissfully drifted off to sleep.

In the meantime, Chanyeol sneakily made his way upstairs to his own room in the other dorm building and saw Baekhyun through the window walking back and forth between his bed and the bathroom, looking like a busy bee. Chanyeol smiled and got into bed where he still had a good view of Baekhyun. He watched until Baekhyun went to bed and then let himself go to sleep as well. Hopefully, they were careful enough to not get caught. And for the first time since starting this fling with Baekhyun, Chanyeol did not feel guilty.

A/N2: Okay, so this is my comeback after years of not posting anything and I'm just clumsily trying to find my way around the posting process. It has been THAT LONG omg. Anyway, I wrote this dribble drabble within 12 hours and I say it that way because I started this late at night, fell asleep after an hour or so of writing, and spent 5 or so hours the next day finishing it instead of cleaning my house because ChanBaek. Because priorities. XD Yeah, so I'm sorry to the people who follow me as an author. I never meant to take this long of a hiatus and, at this point, I have no idea if I'll ever finish the few fics I've already posted on here since I've been so distracted with life and now with K-pop...again. With that, I reiterate what I said in my first note: I hope you enjoyed this and please _**COMMENT**_! :D


End file.
